videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TimeSoul/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Video Games Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Animal Crossing Leader page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NicoL (Talk) 01:09, 18 May 2012 Hi ! Yeah you can, that's very nice ! PS: I love your sign... NicoL 07:06, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Your now an administrator, Animal Crossing Leader ! This is an automatic message ''NicoL 09:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the home page :) NicoL 11:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all, ACL, I'm very happy for ever do you make for the wiki, thank you very much ! Oh and also, I work for a project, I will finish him in a short time ;) NicoL 15:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi ACL ! Can you help me to find a game compagny name, please ? I've got some idea but in English... It's not very good... Maybe Nico Corporation, NicoGames, Nico Entertainment Inc. ... So, if you have a idea, answer me. NicoL 11:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC) NiCorp... Yeah... Word game... And MattGames, no, beacause I prefer a compagny name with Nico, not with my real name. But finally, maybe I prefer Nico Entertainment Inc., what do you think for this ? NicoL 11:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for give me your opinion ;) NicoL 11:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but you need a color that is clearly distinguished. NicoL 09:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh cool, I guess your right at home then. I might jab a few articles in here and there too. I'm sure there is a videogames ideas wiki too but meh. I dunno tbh. I don't think they'd all hate you. From, Stelios7! 16:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC). PICTURES ! Hi ACL ! Thanks again for all of your contributions of this wiki, I'm very happy ! :D But, can you please, in the future, name the pictures of the good name please, because if someone want a picture of "Koopa Troopa" for example, he search on the picture's repertory and he don't find the image, because the name is... not Koopa Troopa. Do you understand ? Bye, NicoL 12:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) That not a big problem, just funny but... Can be misleading... PS: I'm on a new game... NicoL 14:14, June 22, 2012 (UTC) They don't hate you. If anything I'd be the one to hate you the most because you lied to me. They just dislike you. From, Stelios7! 13:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC). I know, you did. You misread what i said. I said that if anyone should hate you, it would be me since you lied to me and it really hurt me. From, Stelios7! 10:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC). What do you mean that you don't understand it? You made that blog, amirite? From, Stelios7! 11:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC). Not much, but it's the fact that you could praise yourself with many accounts. It's unfair and it was worse on you because you had so many accounts, 2 accounts wouldn't be so bad. But you have the craving to do it all of the time. And that's why you were blocked as you wouldn't stop breaking the rules. It's the rules I'm afraid. Stelios7 Why did you makes Spooks because "of your browser"? You were still using ACL. :| From, Stelios7! 11:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC). Hey, I may have accidentally read your conversation with Stelos (I think I spelt that right). You're OY, is that right? I have no problem with it, just wondering if I've got it right. Sorry if I'm pissing you off in any way :o Potterfan1997 11:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was a little odd, but just thought it was a coincidence. Okay, thanks for telling. Wanna cookie? :P Potterfan1997 11:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome Okay, thanks. Potterfan1997 15:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Kk, will do Potterfan1997 22:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I thought I better add a title *nodnod* Boo. Potterfan1997 18:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes boo. *nodnod* Potterfan1997 18:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) There's nothing to get, I just felt like '''Boo'ing someone *shrug* Potterfan1997 18:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you. Potterfan1997 18:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :D Potterfan1997 18:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Bai Potterfan1997 19:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello ACL I was wondering if you could help me with me new game.See my blog "IDEA" for more information.:) Hey, I'm very interested in posting an idea for a video game (that I've had for quite a while now) on your wiki. Message me! I saw you got the Idol on the quiz, I'm the mystic. Happy with that *yesyes* Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) It said: "You don’t do shallow – if you like something, you love it, from your music to your sense of style. You’re a real sensitive soul. You aren’t afraid to ask the big questions, and that means you know yourself better than most. It also gives you a unique view of the world. Your attention can be hard won, but once it’s given you can be fiercely loyal. You bare your soul to the people you trust, and wear your heart on your sleeve. You’re a natural leader. You know what you want and how to get it. You’re happy to take charge of a situation and help everyone get the best out of it. When you talk, people listen to what you say. It’s a great position to be in. Just don’t forget to take the time to hear what other people who might not have your confidence have to say once in a while – there’s always room to learn and inspiration can come from the most unexpected places. Whether you want to change the world or just find your place in it, follow your heart and do what you love. If computers are what you really enjoy, think about how far you can take it. It’s all about the balance between hard work and fun. And you know hard work isn’t scary if it’s for something you really believe in." I actually agree with most parts of it, did you with yours? Potterfan1997 (talk) 11:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) We can be Mythic Buddies *userious smiley* Potterfan1997 (talk) 14:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) *trollface* Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Pound the alarm! Hey, could you make me a Potter Games logo in the Harry Potter font (the lightning sorta thing) please. Take your time since it's not urgent, but if you could do it, I'd much appreciate it. Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, it's really good! Much appreaciated! And it was very quick :o Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey ACL, can you help me out with character ideas? If you do, send me a whole moveset of the character. One more thing, can you make a character roster mugshot for each character? For example, click here. Wazzup111 (talk) 19:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 Originally This is the list of characters that are in my game: *Mario *Link *Kirby *Pikachu *Samus Aran *Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud *Yoshi *Pit *Princess Peach *Princess Zelda *King Dedede *Diddy Kong *Captain Olimar *Ness *Bowser *Wario *Zoroark *Ice Climbers *Krystal *Rayman *Marth *Ike *Jigglypuff *Toon Link *Falco Lombardi *Bomberman *Luigi *Meta Knight *Captain Falcon *R.O.B. *Ghirahim *Sonic *Bowser Jr. *Mr. Game & Watch *Ganondorf *Mewtwo Do u have any ideas? Wazzup111 (talk) 01:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 Cool Those are cool, but can you change Yoshi's image to http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/a/a6/YoshiPlaysHockey.png this one? Wazzup111 (talk) 01:18, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 That's not it. I just need newcomer ideas. Wazzup111 (talk) 01:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 Characters I already have a whole moveset for Bomberman, Rayman, and Ghirahima. But while I'm asking, can you give me a whole moveset for Bowser Jr.? I have some of his moves down. Also, I just need some newcomer ideas for my game, so I need some suggestions for my roster. Wazzup111 (talk) 01:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Wazzup111 Can you make a creature hybrid gang of Cosmo Warriors monsters for me? The Awesome User Ever! 04:37, October 21, 2012 (UTC) More Mugshots Okay, it's true, a new skin is better... Look at my post on your blog. And, my avatar, this isn't "she" but it's Simon Belmon from Super Castlevania 4, on SNES, I'm fan of the olds Castlevanias. It's the end of the game. NicoL (talk) Ahaha, no problems ! :D And your Avatar, it's Captain Sparklez's king, no ? NicoL (talk) Request for help Hi ACL. I approved your request. So what do you guys have in mind for a new background image? JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Color changes I just edited Wikia.css to remove the things that are easily controlled with the , then used it to set the colors to what you asked for. If the black page color is too dark, feel free to play around with it and any other colors. The current color for links (dark blue) could be better. Setting it to match the teal green from the background image might look good and make links easier to read. Let me know if you need any more help. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey ACL, can u help me out with my Sig? Wazzup111 (talk) 20:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Wazzup111 Well, I want it almost like yours. Wazzup111 (talk) 23:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Wazzup111 No, the template you use to chat with people like me. Wazzup111 (talk) 23:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Wazzup111 *Background - DAA520 *Border - CBA135 *Star - 73C2FB *Image - KoopaKid.png *Text - E49B0F *Text2 - FF9F00 *Quote - “I’m epic and I know it!” Wazzup111 (talk) 23:22, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Wazzup111 No. Wazzup111 (talk) 23:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Wazzup111 I Got a New Computer My computer is slow and old so I asked my mom to get me a new computer and a Stencyl Studio. The Awesome User Ever! 15:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Nooooooo I'm not really at Fantendo anymore, they are all sorts of messed up now. Usernamer2 (talk) 23:20, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Please demote You are inactive on the ''Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki. ''Please demote yourself there as soon as possible. Thank you, Sr.Wario (talk) 18:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) |}